Dating Kai Hiwatari Online
by AnimeRoyals
Summary: Kenny discoveres that Tyson has set up a fake online dating profile for Kai Hiwatari. But things become dangerous when a sweet girl pops up in the chat - she was beautiful and so perfect. Girls never really spoke to Kenny, but now for the first time ever, they were... Except, what happens when Kai finds out? (A mini series - 3 chapters).
1. Chapter 1

Dating Kai Hiwatari Online.  
Chapter 1 – " _I better deleted it before they kill each other.'_ (He said half an hour ago.)

Opening up his laptop to discover that someone's dirty paw prints had plastered the plastic, the brunette male sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses. "Tyson! If you're going to touch my laptop! At least clean the oil off your hands please!" He called out and reached across his desk to grab his anti-bacterial wipes to clean the machine down.

But as always – The Granger never heard Kenny's light comment because he was too busy faffing around in the training ground with Kai and the guys. The Chief then carried on and started up his laptop to discover what the world champion had been up to with his laptop. In his recent browsing history, there was a dating website called ' _PlentyMoreFish_.'

The beyblade genius then raised an eyebrow and opened the page to watch it reveal a dating profile named after - Kai Hiwatari. Already girls were flogging his page and the traffic was going crazy and that's within half an hour of the page existing.

"Oh Tyson…." Kenny sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He soon then concluded, "I better delete it before they kill each other."

But just as he went into the options tap in the corner of the webpage, a sweet young girl had popped up in a chatbox. She had bleach blonde hair and innocent sea blue eyes that twinkled. _She's pretty_ – The Japanese male thought to himself with his cheeks lighting up at her message.

 _"Hello gorgeous. I never thought I'd bump into you on one of these websites."_

Kenny shifted his mouse from the small X in the corner and hoovered it over her face to watch it reveal her profile. Florence Weekend _– Ex-Cheerleading squad captain from Bey-City High. Currently is a waitress at Route 69. Friendly, confident and easy to please. Single and ready to mingle._

Without realising it, his fingers were replying back to the message. _"I never thought I'd be on one. But my teammates played a prank on me…."_ Immediate his heart skipped an unhealthy beat and his mouth went dry as Kenny pressed the send button.

 _"Wow, that's quite drastic of them. Do you enjoy them pranking you Kai?"_

Kenny tilted his head and paused for a moment. _What would Kai say? Hmmm_ – The Chief soon cracked a weak smile as he could mentally picture the sourpuss in his head replying to this conversation as if he was really there.

 _"No, but it keeps me on my feet... It gets irritating now and then."_

 _"I bet I could keep you on your feet in a more enjoyable way :D. Like a stroll across the beach or a cheeky beyblade match.."_

Instantly Kenny's stomach turned itself inside out and his cheeks at this point were flaring a violent red – feeling like they were on fire. _"You beyblade? Wow that's amazing!"_ That's when he paused once more and realised; _t_ _hat was so out of character there_ – He gasped to himself and slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **A/N:** I originally was going to start with a parody, but after speaking to my best friend about the idea – the plot kinda evolved by itself. So here we are? Thanks so much to the stuck-up author's profile who I'd read earlier today – you have given me so much inspiration to write this. I will be writing another parody later on though based upon internet dating online. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you laughed as hard as I did writing it. **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger – signing out of AnimeRoyals.**

 **P.S: This is a mini series - there will be 3 parts! :D So stay tuned for the next!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dating Kai Hiwatari Online  
Chapter 2/3 – " ** _Do you Google Yourself Kai_**?"

Snickering as he walked out into the dojo training ground, the Japanese champion straightened his captain and cleared his throat. _Where is the misery ass?_ – He thought to himself excitedly and scanned his hungry teddy bear eyes around the scenery.

Kai was sitting on the grass ground whilst still updating his Dranzer Beyblade. The blue blade was in pieces on the ground and the blue haired male was trying to attach a new rim. He looked so peaceful as he was concentrating so hard.

 _It looks like his sponsors have flooded some new gear at him…. Again -_ Tyson then placed his hands into his dark jean pockets and strolled over casually to his rival. "Say Kai, what's up buddy? Can I see your new part?" He intruded and sat down next to the captain uninvited.

By now, the Russian was used to this and he just sighed heavily. He brushed it off. "I'm sure your sponsor has sent you something familiar." Kai mumbled, trying to make the conversation short and sweet so Tyson can move on and irritate someone else.

The Granger nodded a no and leaned over to Kai's shoulder to have a nose. "That's some serious new piece Kai. I want one." Tyson then watched the Hiwatari smile faintly – it didn't last long of course.

"I bet." Kai shifted his eyebrows and lifted over to put his beyblade back together.

But the happy tension between the pair didn't last long as the Dragoon holder did what he did best – begin his wind up.

"So Kai, have you ever Googled yourself recently?" The champion asked, dying to grin and laugh at the same time. Yet he held it in. "You'll be surprised with what you find."

Pausing on the spot like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, the Dranzer holder blinked for a second and refused to even look at his rival. "That has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard." Kai finally answered and placed together his beyblade before getting back up on to his feet to walk over to the small dish.

"It's really not you know." Tyson got up and followed him. "Loads of people do it!"

Kai rolled his crimson eyes and loaded his launcher. "I bet they do." He sarcastically mumbled and aimed.

"I think you should Google yourself."

 _He just wasn't giving up_ – The Hiwatari huffed to himself, struggling to concentrate. "What did you find Tyson? I've already heard about the fanfiction and stuff. So don't bother." He watched Tyson then pulled out his mobile phone from his pockets.

He then shoved the phone set on to the Google webpage into Kai's hand. "Go on, Google – Kai Hiwatari." Tyson refused to give up without a fight; he was so desperate to get this prank on the go.

"Just cut to the chase before I really give you what for." Kai's patience's had snapped by now and he finally typed in the letters into the google search bar – Kai Hiwatari. "See, nothing but a Wiki and website."

Tyson leaned closer again and gazed over his short captain's shoulder. "Keep scrolling down…" His heart then skipped a beat as he finally saw the gold he'd been waiting for. The PlentyMoreFish profile.

"Huh?" Kai then opened the page and bit down on his lower lip. He refused to blow up, but it didn't help he noticed that - _apparently he was already speaking to somebody?!_ "Where did you set this up?"

Even the champion was stumped when he noticed that the profile was active. "Kenny's laptop? Wow, someone's really using that website…" He was cut off by the Hiwatari.

"It was you wasn't it?!"

He nodded a no and held up his hands whilst taking a step back from his rival. "I set it up Kai, I'll admit that. But I never touched it afterwards. Honest." Tyson confessed and paused when he realised something. _Kenny's laptop?_

Kai clicked on to it too. He forcefully shoved the Granger's mobile phone into his chest before walking into the dojo. "This isn't even funny." The beyblade growled under his breath and placed his hand onto Kenny's update room.

* * *

A/N: Who's really Googled themselves? I used to Google my old Quizilla account xD Oh those were the days haha. Thanks for the comments on the first chapter guys, it was amazing to see some familiar names in the review section. The next chapter is the final! **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger signing out of AnimeRoyals~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dating Kai Hiwatari Online  
Chapter 3/3 – Kai's reaction *** _drum roll_ *.

Unaware of the door opening and closing behind him because the brunette male had his earphones in, the Beyblade wiz was really getting into this chat with the blonde girl now. She was asking him to meet up!

 _"You should stop by at the restaurant Kai. I'd give you discount and…."_

Before the Miss Weekend could finish typing her response, the laptop screen was slammed closed by the force of a familiar figures hand. Then within the blink of an eye, the chair that Kenny was sat on, was being dragged to the other side of the room. Eventually Kenny's chair hit the wall and he then bashed his head sharply.

A yelp left Kenny's mouth and his eyes then focused on his captain. Kai was stood in front of the younger and dug his hands into his blue trouser pockets. He had a stern reaction on his pale and toned face – but weirdly, the Chief could sense that he wasn't angry.

"So, what would you have done if you went to meet her Kenny? Told her I sent you instead? Get a grip you Moran."

"Kai, I …" Kenny struggled to speak and felt his eyes begin to moisten up from his tears. Suddenly his muscles went numb and panic thrived through him. "I was just thrilled that a girl that pretty spoke to me."

"Pretty girl?" Kai then rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that this would be Kenny's reasoning for pretending to be him online – yet how do you react? The Hiwatari couldn't help but pity the geek. "Kenny, she works in a shit restaurant because she failed at school. What's so pretty about that?"

Suddenly the Chief tilted his head and gasped. He'd never thought of it that way! "You mean she's the type of girl who was too busy chasing men instead of studying?" Kenny spoke without realising it. Kai was right! That girl will rely on her good looks to success in life.

The Dranzer holder then took his hands out his pockets and crouched down to Kenny's height in the chair. "I should be angry at you, but I can't. Kenny, you're doing the right thing by focusing on your career. Why else do you think the rest of us are single? Girls just complicated everything, trust me, I know." A faint smirk crawled up over his dry lips when he watched Kenny light up with joy.

"Gosh Kai, that means a lot coming from you. You're right." Kenny then stood up from the chair and picked up his laptop. "I will delete that page right now!"

"I know you will." Kai's voice sounded a little threatening there as he was determined to get rid of that stupid prank Tyson set up. "Now where's my upgraded launcher you promised me an hour ago?"

"I'm almost done Kai!" Kenny gasped and opened up his laptop. "I got a little… distracted."

A heavy sigh left Kai's drying throat again. "Just hurry up." The Bladebreaker captain then walked out the room and closed the door behind him. But after a split second, he bumped into a familiar figure who had curiosity written all over his face.

"What did you do to Kenny? Is he still alive?" Tyson asked, peeking past his rival to try and get a view of inside the room. "Kai I heard him yelp!"

The Dranzer holder then bit down on his lower lip and grabbed a hold of the deputy captain viciously by the t-shirt. "If I see you set up anything like that again, I'm going to ask you to pick a window for you to fly through." He promised and brought the Granger into his face.

Tyson gasped. "Are you taking this out on me!?" He asked with his eyes widening with shock.

"Maybe I am. But it's your entire fault to begin with you tosser!"

"Ah! Kai!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for the feedback on this brief series guys! I'm thrilled to see loads of you found it funny like I did planning it xD. High-five! We all have great sense of humours. I hope everyones having a nice summer break so far (if you get one) and see you all around on our other creations. **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger signing out of AnimeRoyals~**


End file.
